Rapaz Conhece Rapariga
by R-Roberts
Summary: De Daddy's Little Cannibal. Eles conheceram-se no metro. Ela ainda trazia a pulseira do hospital. Ele ainda tinha marcas da noite anterior. A minha resposta a um desafio. Não há mortes de personagens ou abuso das mesmas. Todos Humanos. Alice
1. Rapaz Conhece Rapariga

De: Daddy's Little Cannibal.

Tradução: Minha.

**

* * *

**

**A/N [Daddy's Little Cannibal]:** Estou muito excitada com esta história. É a minha primeira de Alice e Jasper. E eu quero fazer com que as personagens sejam mais profundas do que como a maioria das pessoas as escreve. Tens o Jasper que está constantemente a lutar e que é muito atento às emoções das outras pessoas. Depois tens a Alice que, enquanto humana, foi internada por causa das suas visões. Estou super excitada com esta história e apenas espero que consiga fazer as personagens fiéis a Meyer, sem as fazer fúteis ou ocas.

**A/N [Minha]:** Depois de ler esta história no original fiquei super interessada, e ao consultar o perfil de Daddy's Little Cannibal encontrei que algumas das suas fictions haviam sido traduzidas para línguas como o Português ou o Espanhol. Sendo assim, achei por bem traduzi-la, não me fica nada mal.

**Resumo:** Eles conheceram-se no metro. Ela ainda trazia a pulseira do hospital. Ele ainda tinha marcas da noite anterior. A minha resposta a um desafio. Não há mortes de personagens ou abuso das mesmas. Todos Humanos. Alice & Jasper.

**Renuncia:** Eu não sou dona da saga _Crepúsculo_

**Regras do desafio:**

Não há mortes de personagens

Não há abuso

Não há violação

Não há lamechice (exemplo: "a minha vida é tão horrível porque não recebi a Xbox que queria pelo Natal)

Tem de ser o mais dentro das personagens possível.

"Tu estendeste a tua mão, e eu agarrei-a sem parar para fazer sentido do que estava a fazer. Pela primeira vez em quase um século, eu senti esperança." – _Eclipse,_ Stephenie Meyer

**

* * *

**

O Rapaz conhece a Rapariga

Eu estava a ler um livro que alguém tinha deixado no metro algures esta semana. A minha respiração estava a ficar difícil e os meus olhos estavam a ficar lacrimosos. Eu já sabia como a história ia acabar, mas isso não impediu que a tensão se formasse. Mordi a pele morta do meu polegar enquanto os meus olhos passavam as palavras inscritas na página.

Apertei mais a mão em redor da capa dura e movi as minhas pernas para a minha cadeira de modo a estar sentada sobre elas. O banco de plástico estava frio. Tinha-me esquecido que não estava a usar calças. Movi a minha saia por cima dos meus joelhos para não flashar alguém acidentalmente. O meu polegar regressou à minha boca e comecei a mastigar na pele morta, retirando pequenos pedaços.

O metro parou e a porta abriu-se. A maioria das pessoas da carruagem saiu e outra carga entrou. Eu não desviei o olhar da página para ver quem estava agora a acompanhar-me. Passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo curto (que parecia cabelo de cão pois estava muito seco da tinta preto que lhe coloquei) e mordi o meu lábio inferior. Os meus dedos começaram a tremer enquanto virava a página, os meus olhos a assimilarem a ultima palavra antes de saltarem para a primeira da página seguinte.

Alguém se sentou perto de mim. Fechei os meus olhos e abanei a cabeça, tentando evitar a visão que estava a interromper a minha história. Não resultou. Assim que os meus olhos se abriram eu já não estava no metro. Estava sentada num sofá num apartamento estragado que nunca tinha visto antes. Alguém estava à minha frente. Ele era alto e magro. Estava sem camisa e a fumar um cigarro. O seu cabelo loiro em ondas e parecia que não tomava um banho há algum tempo.

"Queres jogar um jogo de cartas?" Perguntou segurando um baralho de cartas. A sua voz era grossa com sotaque do sul.

"Claro Assenti, largando o meu livro ao meu lado e ajoelhando-me à frente da mesa de café entre nós. Ele começou a baralhar as cartas, os seus dedos cobertos de cicatrizes e os seus braços eram apenas veias e ossos. Marcas de luta por todo o lado.

Ele viu-me a olhar para os seus braços. "Uma veia rebentou quando eu estava a tentar disparar. " Explicou.

"Deve ter sido doloroso." Agarrei as cartas que ele me tinha atirado.

Ele não respondeu. O silêncio era confortável, como isto raramente acontecia entre nós. Ele não parecia muito falador, e pelo trejeito da sua face era fácil de dizer que ele estava a ter muitos conflitos internos.

O meu livro começou a focar. Em vez de ficar excitada pela visão ter terminado, eu estava ansiosa. Ele estava a respirar fundo e não conseguia parar de tremer, embora estivesse a usar um casaco grosso e a carruagem do metro estivesse a uns confortáveis 26 graus. O seu cabelo loiro cobria a sua face e parecia que não via o sol há anos. Ele era a pessoa da minha visão.

"Olá," Estendi a minha mão para ele apertar. A minha manga deslizou pelo meu braço, os meus olhos abriram-se e puxei a mão para trás para puder pôr a manga de volta no meu pulso. "Sou a Alice." Continuei quando tive a certeza de que a minha manga não deslizaria de novo. "Como te chamas?"

Ele abriu um olho e olhou para mim. As suas pupilas eram enormes. Era difícil de dizer a cor dos seus olhos pois a maioria da cor estavam tapada pelas suas pupilas dilatadas. Mas, pela pequena linha de cor a rodear o negro, eu tinha quase a certeza que os seus olhos eram azuis. Um azul oceano bem escuro.

"Jasper." Respondeu com o seu grosso sotaque de sul. Os seus olhos encontraram a minha mão. Ele lentamente puxou a sua mão para fora do bolso do casaco. Eu relancei o olhar sobre todas as feridas abertas que ele tinha. Era como se tivesse sido atacado por algo ou alguém. Ele agarrou a minha mão, os seus dedos esqueléticos enrolando-se na minha palma. Enrolei os meus dedos em torno dos dele e comecei a levantar e baixar o meu braço, ele seguiu o movimento.

"Prazer em conhecer-te, Jasper." Puxei a minha mão para trás. Ele sorriu-me de volta, os seus olhos a mirar o livro que estava no meu colo e depois a centrarem-se de novo em mim. Ele abriu a boca mas rapidamente a fechou.

"Prazer em conhecer-te, também, Alice." Respondeu finalmente, a sua mão a regressão ao bolso. "Que estás a ler?" Perguntou.

Eu levantei o livro para puder ler o lado. "Encontrei-o no metro no inicio desta semana." Admiti, pousando o livro de novo no meu como. Agarrei papel velho do McDonalds que usava como marcador e coloquei-o no livro para marcar o sítio. "Então quando me vais convidar para ir a tua casa?" Perguntei pousando as minhas mãos no meu colo.

"O- O quê?" Perguntou. A sua cara contorceu-se e ele fez um trejeito duplo. "Desculpa, mas, o quê?" Ele moveu a cabeça para o lado e resmungou para si mesmo, claramente perplexo pela minha rudeza. Ele puxou ambas as mãos dos seus bolsos e passou-as pelo seu cabelo.

Ele olhou de novo para mim. Os seus olhos vagueavam e ele continuava a abanar a cabeça. "Desculpa." Pediu de novo. "Mas eu? Nós? Quê?" Perguntou. Murmurou algo para ele mesmo antes de olhar para o chão do metro. As suas mãos estavam no seu cabelo e começou a puxar as pontas.

"Desculpa." Desculpei-me. "Não tinha intenção de assustar-te." Senti uma onda de vergonha tornar as minhas bochechas vermelhas. "Já me disseram que era teimosa e brusca. Juntamente com dupla personalidade, esquizofrenia, ilusões e que sou extremamente honesta."

Ele olhou para mim. Abriu a boca e fechou-a. Um pequeno e hesitante riso escapou dos seus lábios. "Hum… pois." Abanou a cabeça. "Conhecemo-nos?" Soou desorientado. Soltou uma respiração áspera e colocou a cabeça para trás. "Estou muito," inspirou. "Estou muito mocado para isto." Admitiu finalmente.

"Tu não me conheces." Admiti.

"És verdadeira?" Perguntou.

"Sim." Sorri

"Porque queres vir a minha casa?" Perguntou, olhando severamente para mim. "Eu já trouxe alucinações para casa antes, mas a maioria delas nunca pediu para vir, apenas me seguiu."

"Posso ir contigo para casa?" Perguntei.

Ele assentiu.

"Então tens muito para oferecer."

**

* * *

**

Final do Capitulo

**A/N[Daddy's Little Cannibal]: **Eu sei, é um pouco pequeno. Mas é o primeiro capítulo e a maioria dos meus primeiros capítulos são pequenos e depois tornam-se mais longos. Sim, eu tenho noção que é semelhante a _Cigarette Burns_ [Consultar fanfiction(ponto)net/~ daddyslittlecannibal), mas à medida com o desenrolar da historia nada será igual. Quero dizer, são duas histórias completamente diferentes. Estou realmente excitada com esta história e adorava que corresse tão bem como as minhas outras histórias, mas honestamente, não espero muito. Digam-me o que pensam sobre este primeiro capítulo. Não será uma história longa. Muito obrigada por ler e por favor, por favor, por favor, deixem uma revisão! Estou muito ansiosa com esta história porque não é o que escrevo usualmente.


	2. Rapariga Segue Rapaz Para Casa

A/N [Daddy's Little Cannibal]: Wow! É mesmo, wow, a sério? Vocês gostam. A sério? Mesmo que não seja Edward e Bella? E que o Jasper seja um viciado em drogas, vocês gostam mesmo assim? Isso é mesmo muito fixe. Eu gosto desta história. Gosto da forma como tudo anda a brincar. É definitivamente mais divertido do que eu pensava que iria ser.

**Renuncia:** Eu não sou dona da saga _Crepúsculo_

**Regras do desafio:**

Não há mortes de personagens

Não há abuso

Não há violação

Não há lamechice (exemplo: "a minha vida é tão horrível porque não recebi a Xbox que queria pelo Natal)

Tem de ser o mais dentro das personagens possível.

"… a de Alice e do Jasper é a mais… mística. Eles apenas ESTÃO juntos, Eles não estão completos um sem o outro – e nunca estiveram. É isso que os torna diferentes dos outros casais, eles "nunca estiveram". Eles já não eram completos antes de se conhecerem, esperando um pelo outro.

**Rapariga Segue Rapaz para Casa**

Eu tinha a certeza que ela era uma alucinação. Ninguém de seu bom estado de sanidade mental me seguiria para casa, mesmo que ela tenha pedido autorização, algo que a maioria das minhas alucinações não se dá ao trabalho de fazer.

Eu gostava dela. Ela lembrava-me uma fada, pequena com cabelo negro e uma voz alta e musical. A única coisa que lhe faltava era as asas. Eu pensei se seria possível eu imaginar asas nela, talvez um par grande o suficiente para que ela pudesse levar me consigo quando voasse.

"Desculpa sobre o apartamento." Não sei porque é que tive a necessidade de me desculpar. Não era como se ela fosse ficar por aqui muito tempo. Dar-lhe-ia mais algumas horas, talvez uma boa noite de sono. Antes de ela regressar para seja lá de onde for que ela veio.

"Tudo bem." Ela sorriu me.

Engoli a saliva que se formara na minha garganta e me fazia sentir engasgado. Eu gostava desta alucinação. Não queria que ela se fosse embora. Pensei se haveria uma maneira de ela voltar para mim. Talvez eu pudesse tomar uma droga que enganasse o meu cérebro e que o fizesse pensar que ela era a única alucinação que eu estava autorizado a ter. Ou talvez estivesse cheio de esperança de a puder trazer de volta.

"Tens fome?" Perguntei mais por habito do que por curiosidade. Eu tinha quase a certeza que as alucinações não comiam. "Ou com sede? Tenho quase a certeza de que tenho umas colas no frigorífico se quiseres uma."

O seu sorriso não vacilou. "Eu estou bem." Ela abanou a cabeça e começou a caminhar em direcção ao meu sofá. A sua pequena saia agitava-se com o vento enquanto ela se sentava perto do apoio dos braços. Sentou-se em cima dos seus pés e pousou o livro que trazia no metro no seu colo. Ela abriu-o e continuou a ler onde tinha parado quando se apresentou a mim.

Eu devia estar grato por ela não ordenar tanto como algumas das minhas outras alucinações eram, ou que ela tenha arranjado uma forma de se entreter a ela própria sem ser a incomodar-me, mas não estava. Queria ouvi-la falar. Queria ouvi-la rir. Queria ver o seu sorriso. Tinha um estranho fascínio por esta alucinação. Ela era tudo o que eu sempre quis numa rapariga. Eu nem queria saber se ela era ou não real. Podia fingir.

Entrei para a cozinha. Um elefante roxo estava de pé em cima da mesa. Pensei em dizer-lhe para ir embora, antes que partisse a minha mobília, mas não queria ser mal-educado. Abri o frigorífico e agarrei a primeira garrafa de cerveja que encontrei que não tivesse grilos rosa a rastejar por cima dela. Eles estavam a gritar comigo com as suas vozes altas de insecto. Não conseguia entender o que estavam a dizer, estavam a falar uma língua estrangeira. Penso que era Português _[Nota: é de relembrar que o Original é em Inglês]_

Abri a carica da garrafa na mesa. O elefante tinha desaparecido. Não sabia para onde ele tinha decidido ir e sinceramente não me interessava. Apenas estava agradecido que ele não tivesse partido a minha mesa. A girafa que lá estava anteriormente já a tinha danificado o suficiente.

Agarrei um frasco de medicação de cima da bancada. O rótulo dizia para tomar meio comprimido duas vezes ao dia. Eu tomava um comprimido inteiro de duas em duas horas. Tinha um amigo que trabalhava numa farmácia. Ele roubava medicação para mim. Não é ético, mas não é impossível. Pus o comprimido na boca antes de engolir meia garrafa de cerveja. Eu não gostava de cerveja, mas fazia a medicação actuar mais depressa e ajudaria a Alice a ficar mais tempo.

Pus a medicação de na bancada de novo e fui para a sala.

O Elefante estava no meio da sala, em frente ao sofá. Ele estava a olhar para a Alice, cujo nariz estava enfiado no livro. Olhei para ela e depois para ele. Pensei se as alucinações se viam umas às outras. Se podiam, ficariam elas com ciúmes das minhas outras alucinações? Pensei em perguntar à Alice, mas reconsiderei e achei melhor não perguntar. Não queria fazer figura de parvo de mim mesmo se as alucinações se conseguissem ver umas às outras.

"Está um elefante na sala." Disse, mantendo os meus olhos na sua reacção.

Ela soltou o olhar do livro. As suas minúsculas sobrancelhas enrugadas e ela olhou em torno da sala, e de volta para mim. A pele da sua testa enrugou enquanto ela franzia as sobrancelhas. Pensei que as alucinações não se podiam ver umas às outras. No entanto, seria um conceito interessante se elas pudessem.

Estava a ficar com calor. Não tinha a certeza se era do álcool ou da medicação. Puxei a minha camisa por cima da minha cabeça e atirei-a para o sofá. Agarrei um maço de cigarros do meu bolso de trás. Um isqueiro vermelho estava enfiado dentro do plástico. Olha para a Alice pelo canto do meu olho. Ela estava a ler o seu livro de novo. Pensei em perguntar-lhe se ela se importava que eu fumasse, mas não era como se eu lhe fosse dar cancro do pulmão. Nem me preocupei em perguntar ao elefante.

Acendi o meu cigarro e atirei o maço para a mesa. Acertou num baralho de cartas. Olhei para a Alice e para o elefante. O elefante estava a acenar com a cabeça enquanto mudava de cores. Estava da cor de verde vómito agora, o que me fazia sentir enjoado.

"Sai daí." Disse ao elefante para me puder pôr em frente à mesa do café e olhar para Alice. O elefante caminhou para o outro lado do apartamento. O seu rabo arrastado pelo chão. Acho que ele estava zangado por eu não lhe estar a dar tanta atenção como a que dei à girafa. Mas como podia eu? A mulher perfeita estava sentada em frente a mim num sofá e eu queria passar o máximo de tempo que pudesse com ela antes que ela fosse embora.

"Queres jogar um jogo de cartas?" Segurei o baralho de cartas que estava na mesa.

Ela retirou o seu olhar do livro e assentiu. Um pequeno e muito fino sorriso apareceu na sua face. "Claro." Ela largou o seu livro a seu lado no sofá e ajoelhou-se em frente à mesa.

Ajoelhei-me do outro lado de onde ela estava e comecei a baralhar as cartas. Ela estava a olhar fixamente para os meus braços. Olhei para eles e depois de novo para ela. "A minha veia rebentou." Respondi para ela. Era obvio o que ela ia perguntar, mais valia admiti-lo. Atirei algumas cartas para ela.

"Deve ter sido doloroso." Ela agarrou nas cartas que estavam empilhadas à sua frente. O seu pequeno dedo começou a juntá-las para que estivessem numa perfeita pilha.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Queria dizer-lhe que era, mas ao mesmo tempo não a queria assustar. O elefante ficou ciumento e foi-se embora. Agora era apenas eu e a Alice. Estava com esperança que por jogar cartas ela não ficasse aborrecida ou que se sentisse negligenciada.

"Que jogo queres jogar?" Perguntei, decidindo-me de que o silêncio já durava há tempo suficiente. Puxei outro entrave do meu cigarro e atirei o resto dele para a minha cerveja. Era falta de educação fumar em frente de alguém e não queria dar nenhuma razão para a Alice se ir embora.

"Sabes jogar à guerra?" Perguntou, atirando a primeira carta do seu baralho com a face virada para cima, era um seis de paus.

Assenti, atirando a minha primeira carta para a mesa. Quatro de copas.

Ela agarrou as duas cartas, olhando para mim. Atirou outra carta. Desta vez era um ás.

Apenas lhe dei a minha carta, sabendo que não havia maneira de conseguir vencer um ás sem ter um ás no meu baralho e mesmo assim teria de declarar guerra e achava que eu não iria ganhar.

"Obrigada." Ela sorriu-me, agarrando a carta e pondo-a no topo do seu baralho. A manga da sua camisa enrolou-se para cima e revelou uma pulseira branca.

Ela notou ao mesmo tempo que eu. Agarrei o seu pulso antes que ela pudesse puxar a manga para baixo. Os seus olhos não se tornaram espantados e as suas bochechas não ficaram quentes como as de uma pessoa normal teriam ficado se tivesse sido apanhada com um segredo embaraçoso. Em vez disso, ela puxou a manga da sua camisa para me mostrar diversos cortes e nódoas negras.

Agarrei a pulseira e virei-a para puder ler a etiqueta com o nome. "Mary Alice Brandon." Li alto. Estavam diversos números por baixo. Nenhum deles me fazia sentido.

"Eu vejo o futuro." Disse Alice.

Olhei para ela, estava a sorrir-me. Não era um sorriso de felicidade. Era um tipo de sorriso que se dá a alguém quando não se quer ser mal-educado. Ela puxou a mão para longe de mim, mas não puxou a manga para baixo. Em vez disso enrolou para cima a outra manga. Havia mais nódoas negras, mas não haviam mais cortes.

"Os meus pais mandaram me para o hospital para conseguirem encontrar uma cura para mim. Fizeram me terapia de choque diversas vezes e quando isso não parou as visões o meu pai ofereceu a ideia de uma lobotomia."

"As lobotomias não são ilegais?" Não queria interrompê-la.

"Não em todo o lado, mas na maioria dos estados são. Dizem que é muito bárbaro." Ela assentiu. As suas pequenas mãos passaram pelo seu cabelo. "O meu pai é um homem muito poderoso, enquanto tiveres muito dinheiro podes literalmente safar-te de um homicídio." Ela respirou fundo e encostou-se ao sofá atrás dela. "Mandaram-me para um hospital, um real, tu sabes, o tipo para onde as pessoas doentes vão. Os médicos mantinham as vozes baixas quando estavam à minha volta. Marcaram uma Amigdalectomia. O plano era, pelo menos pelo que eu entendi da minha visão, tirarem me as amígdalas como planeado quando as enfermeiras saíssem, um dos médicos iria fazer a lobotomia."

Eu saltei e travei um grito. A Alice estava sentada em frente a mim com um picador de gelo no canto da sua testa. Sangue deslizava pelas suas bochechas e os seus olhos não tinham pupilas. Ela virou a cabeça para o lado e enrugou as sobrancelhas para mim. A minha respiração estava a ficar áspera e pensei se era possível para mim tirar o picador de gelo para fora do seu crânio sem a magoar.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou-me.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. _É apenas a minha mente a jogar comigo. _Tentei convencer-me a mim mesmo. _A Alice não tem na realidade um picador de gelo espetado no seu crânio. Quando abrir os olhos, tudo estará de volta ao normal._

Abri os olhos. A cabeça dela ainda estava virada para o lado, mas o sangue e o picador de gelo tinham desaparecido. Ela ainda estava a enrugar as sobrancelhas na minha direcção. Não lhe ficava bem. Tentei pensar em algo que a fizesse sorrir, mas o choque de ver alguém com um picador de gelo na cabeça estava a impedir-me de pensar em algo agradável para falar.

"Tiveste outra alucinação, não tiveste?" Perguntou-me. Ela não parecia assustada ou zangada. Era como se me estivesse a perguntar se eu tinha tido uma boa noite de sono.

"Como é que escapas-te da lobotomia?" Evitei a sua questão.

"Vim-me embora." Ela estremeceu, agarrando a minha metade do baralho e misturou com a dela.

"Como é que vieste embora? Apenas saíste?"

Ela assentiu. "Não é assim tão difícil como pensas que é. É ainda mais fácil quando tens visões." Ela começou a baralhar as cartas nas suas pequenas mãos. "Vi-me a sair do hospital, por isso sai."

"Qual é a frequência das tuas visões?"

Ela atirou duas cartas para mim. Uma estava para cima e outra para baixo. Resmunguei com ela. Tinha ela decidido mudar o jogo que estávamos a jogar?

"Depende." Ela atirou duas cartas para a frente dela. A que estava para cima era um dez de copas. "Eu não consigo controlar as minhas visões. Elas nem sempre se tornam realidade. Toda a gente tem vontade própria. Eu apenas vejo qual é a sua decisão naquele momento. Toda a gente tem autorização de mudar de ideias, isso muda a visão." Ela olhou para a sua carta que estava voltada para baixo. "Queres uma ou ficas?"

"Que estamos a jogar?" Perguntei olhando para a minha carta de baixo. Era um sete de paus. A de cima era um três de espadas.

"Blackjack. Vinte e um. Pontão. Depende do que lhe quiseres chamar."

"Dá me uma." Disse-lhe. Eu nunca tinha sido bom a blackjack, mas jogaria com ela se era mesmo isso o que ela queria jogar. "Quanto tempo vais aqui ficar?"

Ela olhou para mim. Os seus olhos ficaram surpresos e a sua cara descaiu. "Estás a pedir-me para ficar?"

Assenti. "És a primeira alucinação que eu realmente gosto. "

Os seus lábios torceram-se e ela soltou um pequeno riso. "Ficarei o tempo que me deixares ficar por aqui. Não tenho mais nenhum sítio para onde ir." Ela atirou-me outra carta. Era uma rainha de copas.

"Eu fico." Disse-lhe, levantando a minha mão.

A rainha da carta sorriu. Virei a cabeça para o lado e encolhi as sobrancelhas. Ela estava a piscar-me o olho enquanto as suas sobrancelhas se levantavam e baixavam. Os seus lábios enrugaram-se e uma língua rosa começou a lambe-los. Olhei para a Alice, ela estava a resmungar na minha direcção.

"Ainda queres jogar?" Perguntou-me. "Pareces um pouco doente."

"Estou bem". Menti-lhe, levantando-me e dando um passo para longe da mesa. Fui contra algo, virei-me, o elefante estava de volta. Olhei para Alice. "Esqueci-me de tomar alguma medicação." Agarrei na garrafa de cerveja e entrei na cozinha. A girafa estava sentada na mesa, ela estava com a cabeça dobrada, provavelmente porque se ele se levantasse bateria com a cabeça directamente no tecto.

Eu estava habituado a alucinar, mas havia um ponto em que se tornava demais. Não gostava quando as cartas se atiravam a mim. Eu gostava da Alice e queria que ela ficasse. O elefante era um pouco irritante mas eu conseguia viver com isso. A girafa provavelmente partiria a mesa, mas eu nunca comia nela de qualquer forma. Mas as cartas não se faziam a mim.

Eu não conseguia abrir o frasco da medicação. As minhas aos tremiam demasiado. "Que chatice!" Gritei enquanto atirava o frasco contra o lado do balcão e o tentava abrir. Não estava a funcionar. Estava prestes a atira-lo contra a parede quando as mãos da Alice se enrolaram em torno das minhas. Funguei.

"Deixa-me ver isso." Ela agarrou o frasco e abriu-o para mim. "Quanto é que precisas?" Perguntou despejando os comprimidos na sua mão.

A culpa fazia o meu estômago queimar. "Dois." Respondi, esticando a minha mão.

Ela deu-me dois comprimidos brancos. Pu-los na minha boca e engoli-os. Não foram para baixo. A minha garganta estava muito seca. Precisava de algo para os empurrar para baixo. Agarrei a garrafa de cerveja que estava no balcão.

"Não faças isso." Alice agarrou o meu pulso. "Puseste o cigarro dentro dela." Explicou. Pus a garrafa em cima do balcão de novo. Já tinha engolido beatas de cigarros antes, a maioria das alucinações apenas se ria. "Há mais no frigorífico?"

Cuspi a medicação para a minha mão. "Sim, mas tem cuidado com os grilos."

Ela acenou e virou se ao contrário.

"Porque me estás a ajudar?" Perguntei-lhe, virando-me para puder olhar para ela. Ela estava a abrir a porta do frigorífico. Os grilos rosa ainda estavam a rastejar por cima da cerveja e a gritar-me em Português.

"Parecias precisar de ajuda." Ela tirou a anilha de uma cola e deu-ma. Eu queria uma cerveja, mas calei-me. Não queria ferir os seus sentimentos.

"Obrigado." Pus os comprimidos na boca e comecei a beber a cola.

Alice saltou para cima do balcão. Estava surpreso por ela o conseguir ver, quanto mais saltar para cima dele. A sua saia verde pendurada por cima dos seus joelhos. As suas mãos no seu colo. "Acho que precisas de te deitar."

Desfiz a lata de cola vazia na minha mão e olhei para ela. Ela estava a balançar os pés para a frente e para trás. "Eu estou bem." Menti. "Só preciso de algo para acalmar os meus nervos."

"Os relaxantes musculares vão fazer isso por ti." Ela segurou o frasco nas suas mãos.

"Podes tomar um, se quiseres."

"Não." Abanou a cabeça. "Eu estou bem. Tens a certeza que não precisas de te deitar? Não pareces bem."

Assenti. "Dói-me a cabeça." Admiti. E a girafa estava a olhar me com um ar nojento. Não lhe disse sobre a última parte, mas estava definitivamente na minha mente. "Queres deitar-te comigo?"

"Não me quero meter no caminho." Resmungou.

"Não me incomodas. Alias, tenho medo de que quando acordares tu, tu tenhas ido embora."

Ela saltou do balcão. "Okay." Sorriu-me. "Eu deito-me contigo." Ela segurou-me a mão.

Sorri. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu não me sentia doente. O meu estômago não estava em farrapos. Não estava preocupado com os elefantes e as girafas. A minha atenção estava toda na pequena mão entrelaçada na minha. Sabia… bem.

**Fim do Capitulo**

**A/N [Daddy's Little Cannibal]: **Bem, é definitivamente mais longo. Tenho uma ideia de como quero escrever esta história. Estou tão excitada com isto. Adoro a relação deles porque, como a Stephenie diz, eles são incompletos um sem o outro, o Jasper está convencido que a Alice é uma alucinação e a Alice é apenas esta menina pequena que escapou a uma lobotomia, e agora anda com este tipo com quem teve uma visão.

Além disso, é engraçado escrever sobre alucinações. Espero que este capítulo não tenha sido muito aborrecido. É apenas o segundo, mais virá no progresso da história.

**Linha favorita:** "Está um elefante na sala." Tens uma linha favorita? Se tiveres, deixa um comentário a dizer-me.


	3. Nota de Autor

Tinha mesmo de colocar esta AN, acho que estando a fazer esta tradução tinha de ter uma palavra a dizer.

Perdeu-se, no passado dia 8 de Maio, uma das maiores autoras deste website. Daddy's Little Cannibal era amada por muitos, Portugueses, Ingleses, Espanhóis, tudo o que se possa imaginar.

Eu continuaria a traduzir a história, não a iria parar, mas ler o que li nos últimos dias e saber o que soube deu-me uma força maior, pois agora é em honra dela.

Devo deixar aqui também que troquei umas mensagens com ela, basicamente ela dizia que me respeitava pelo simples facto de eu conseguir falar ou escrever três línguas. O pouco que conheci dela deu-me para entender que era boa pessoa, e ao ler o que deixaram no seu perfil compreendi-a ainda mais.

Gostava, claro, de ter tido um pouco mais de tempo para a conhecer melhor, mas o mundo tem a sua maneira de fazer as coisas, às vezes não nos parece a mais correcta, nem sempre é verdade.

Prometo, pela Stephenie, colocar aqui o capítulo nos próximos dias.

E deixou aqui, embora eles não consigam ler, os meus pêsames a familiares e pessoas chegadas.

**Descansa em paz.**


	4. Rapaz faz pequenoalmoço a rapariga

Rapaz faz pequeno-almoço a rapariga.

**A/N [Daddy's Little Cannibal]:** Com esperança, este capítulo satisfaz as expectativas. Eu amo a Alice e o Jasper. A relação deles é tão definida. Eles pertencem um ao outro, ponto final. Eles precisam um do outro como o Michael Jackson precisa de meninos pequenos (hah, piada seca, eu sei) [AN [roberts]: ok, eu sei, MUITO mau gosto já que o sr morreu ontem. Long Live The King (: ] Espero que gostam. Eu gosto deste capitulo. A principio estava um pouco hesitante acerca dele, mas já estou bem agora. Eu só espero mesmo que todos vocês gostam dele. Se não, bem, então, desculpem. Talvez para a próxima.

**Renuncia:** Eu não sou dona da saga _Crepúsculo_

**Regras do desafio:**

Não há mortes de personagens

Não há abuso

Não há violação

Não há lamechice (exemplo: "a minha vida é tão horrível porque não recebi a Xbox que queria pelo Natal)

Tem de ser o mais dentro das personagens possível.

"Em segundo lugar, ele está a fazê-lo mais pela Alice. A Alice é a vida inteira do Jasper. Ela é a coisa mais importante do universo para ele, e ele faria absolutamente qualquer coisa por ela. Para o Jasper, não há limites sobre quem ou o quê ele destruiria pela Alice. Não que ela o queira a destruir seja o que for. Ela é o lado da luz da sua relação – ela fá-lo rir (e ele não tinha sido grande graçolas antes da Alice)…" – Stephenie Meyer.

Os braços de Jasper enrolavam fortemente a minha cintura quando acordei. A sua respiração dava-me arrepios na coluna. Virei a minha cabeça para puder olhar para ele. Os seus olhos estavam fechados e ele respirava calmamente. Pensei quanto tempo o teria tomado a adormecer na noite anterior. Ele queixava-se de dores de estômago e como o elefante não parava de olhar para ele. Eu mantive um _olho_ nele a maior parte da noite, mas estava tão cansada que acabei por adormecer antes dele, e não consigo ver o futuro enquanto durmo.

Encostei-me mais ao calor que emanava do seu corpo. O cobertor que ele enrolou à minha volta na noite passada era fino como papel, estavam pelo menos quatro graus lá fora e o Jasper não podia pagar aquecimento. Eu estava gelada.

"Ainda aqui estás." Sussurrou Jasper, a sua voz enrolada em sono e surpresa.

Acenei com a cabeça. "Para onde havia de ir?" Perguntei sem olhar para ele. Esfreguei os meus braços contra os dele. Não percebia como podia alguém ser tão quente quando o quarto estava tão frio.

Jasper encolheu os ombros. Conseguia sentir os seus ombros levantar e depois cair. Isto fez me virar para puder olhar para ele. As suas pupilas já não estavam dilatadas. Conseguia ver os seus olhos azul oceano. Eram de cortar a respiração.

"Para onde havia eu de ir?" Perguntei de novo.

"Não sei" Murmurou. "Para casa… seja para onde for que as alucinações vão quando estao despachadas de mim."

Fechei os olhos e soltei um pequeno riso. Não foi um riso feliz. Foi um riso de flirt. Algo que eu não tinha a certeza se era muito boa, mas estava pronta a experimentar com Jasper. "Eu não sou uma alucinação." Abanei a cabeça.

"Não posso fazer-me acreditar nisso."

"Porquê?" Enconstei a minha cabeça ao seu peito enquanto o meu corpo tremia. O seu aperto reforçou à minha volta, forçando-me para mais próximo do seu corpo. Nunca ninguém me tinha agarrado assim. Eu já tinha lido sobre isso em livros, mas nunca tinha experimentado ou sequer pensar que o ia experimentar. Ninguém quer agarrar uma pessoa maluca. Não parei de tremer, mesmo assim.

"Porque não há maneira de ninguém tão perfeito como tu existir."

Corei. "Eu não sou perfeita." Abanei a cabeça. "Se fosse, não conseguiria ver o futuro e o meu cabelo não pareceria que pertencia a um cão." Passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Porque me seguiste para casa?" Perguntou. "Ou quiseste vir para casa comigo? Não estás preocupada que eu seja um assassino psicótico que possa tentar matar-te?"

Abanei a cabeça. "Eu consigo ver o futuro, Jasper. Posso não saber tudo, mas saberei quando me quiseres magoar." Tremi de novo. Jasper largou a minha mão e começou a esfregar-me as costas. "E não tinha mais nenhum lugar para ir. Vi-te no metro, depois tive uma visão em que eu estava a vir para cá, então decidi perguntar-te se podia vir."

"Fico contente que tenhas perguntado." Ele não olhou para mim quando o disse. Deitou-se com as costas no colchão e olhou ara o tecto. Não me largou, manteve-me pressionada contra o seu lado, a minha bochecha firmemente encostada ao seu peito. Não havia tensão sexual entre nós, e eu estava satisfeita por isso. Era apenas eu encostada ao seu lado, para não morrer de frio.

"Porquê?" Perguntei. Esfreguei a minha bochecha contra o seu peito. Ele era o meu aquecedor pessoal. Não tinha a certeza se era a medicação ou o álcool no seu sistema que o fariam tão quente. Até podiam ser os dois.

"Gosto de te ter por aqui. Fazes-me sentir… normal."

Sorri. As minhas bochechas a corar de novo. Não sei se era pelo Jasper, mas tudo sobre ele, sobre isto, parecia normal. Nada era esquisito, nada era forçado. Era apenas… normal. Nós éramos normais. Nunca tinha sido considerada normal. E algo me dizia que Jasper não era considerado assim tão normal, também, mas quando estávamos juntos, pelo menos para mim, era como se pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não era estranha. Eu sentia-me, como o Jasper disse, normal.

"De onde és?" Perguntei, decidindo que o queria conhecer um pouco melhor. Já lhe tinha contado a minha história, agora queria saber a dele. "O teu sotaque diz me que não és daqui."

"Texas." Jasper respondeu no seu denso sotaque sulista. "Mudei-me para aqui com a minha mãe depois do meu pai morrer…"

"Onde está ela agora?" Perguntei.

Jasper suspirou. "Ela morreu alguns meses depois do meu pai. Overdose de álcool e analgésicos."

"Lamento." Murmurei. Enrosquei os meus braços com mais força em torno dele. Estava a tentar dar-lhe um abraço. Ambos os meus pais ainda estavam vivos por isso eu não sabia como era ser órfão. Apenas podia ser simpática com ele, mas tinha esperança que fosse o suficiente para o fazer sentir confortado.

Ele esfregou as minhas costas. "Não é anda de especial." Encolheu os ombros. "Já passou algum tempo. Já sarei."

Não me fez sentir melhor. Ainda me sentia culpada por ter trazido o assunto ao de cima e ter aberto velhas cicatrizes. Suspirei. "Desculpa." Desculpei-me de novo. "Não devia ter falado nisso." Soltei o seu peito e sai da cama. O cobertor ainda estava enrolado à minha volta, embora eu ainda tivesse vestidas as roupas com que vim para aqui. Estava a tremer visivelmente. "Importas-te que use a tua casa de banho?" Perguntei esfregando os meus braços.

"Não." Jasper abanou a cabeça. "Queres algo para comer ou para beber? Posso não ter muito mas acho que tenho o suficiente para panquecas."

Sorri. "Panquecas parece-me excelente."

Ele sorriu-me de volta. "Xarope ou natas batidas?"

"Xarope, claro."

"A casa de banho é à direita." Apontou para a porta enquanto se levantava da cama. As suas mãos esticaram-se acima da sua cabeça e ele inclinou-se para trás. O som das suas costas a estalar ecoou pelo pequeno quarto.

"Obrigada por me deixares passar a noite." Disse enquanto me desenrolava do cobertor e o atirava para a cama. Esfreguei os braços enquanto caminhava o corredor até à casa de banho.

* * *

A cozinha cheirava a manteiga queimada. Numa forma invulgar, até era agradável. Fechei os meus olhos e respirei fundo pelo nariz enquanto caminhava inutilmente para a pequena área que era a cozinha. Os meus braços estavam em torno do meu peito e estremeci quando o meu pé tocou o mosaico frio do chão, mas na maioria eu tinha aquecido. Especialmente desde que o calor do fogão a gás mantinha esta parte da casa quente.

"Encontrei-te um casaco." Disse-me Jasper.

Abri os olhos. Ele segurava um casaco de couro preto nas suas mãos. Agarrei-o sem pensar duas vezes e enfiei os meus braços pelos buracos. O casaco, sem surpresa para ninguém, era demasiado grande. Mas eu não me importava. As mangas devoravam as minhas mãos, e o comprimento passava os meus joelhos. Tenho a certeza que a ele serviria como uma luva. Eu era apenas demasiado pequena.

"Obrigada." Levantei as mangas até ao nariz e respirei fundo. Cheirava a cigarros rançosos e álcool, mas havia um distinto almiscarado odor que compunha o cheiro de Jasper. Era agradável.

Elevei-me para o balcão. Puxei as pernas para debaixo de mim e inclinei-me para a frente. Jasper voltou a cozinhar o pequeno-almoço. Tinha uma espátula preta nas mãos e mantinha a sua atenção na panqueca que queimava na frigideira. Mordi o meu lábio enquanto pousava a mão na minha palma. Senti que devia ser eu a cozinhar. Não me parecia justo que o Jasper pagasse a renda e cozinhasse o pequeno-almoço para ambos. Abri a boca para dizer algo acerca disso, mas a realidade é um preço caro que eu sou obrigada a aturar.

Fechei os olhos e virei a cabeça para o lado. Rezei mentalmente para que a visão que estava prestes a ter não tivesse nada de negativo a ver com Jasper. Quando abri os olhos, ainda estava na cozinha, mas o fogão estava em chamas. Jasper estava a tentar apagá-las com duas garrafas de cerveja e eu estava a dar bofetadas nas chamas com uma peça de roupa molhada.

"Peço imensas desculpas." Gritei quando o fogo estava extinto. "Eu honestamente não tinha intenção de o fazer, foi a minha primeira tentativa a fazer panquecas, e não sei o que aconteceu, eu… honestamente, desculpa." Estava quase histérica.

Jasper olhou para mim e depois para o fogão. "Nunca tinha visto um fogo alastrar tão rapidamente antes." Olhou para mim de novo. Abriu a boca mas depois fechou-a. Abanou a cabeça.

A cozinha da minha visão começou a desaparecer e a cozinha real voltou à minha vista. Jasper estava a olhar para mim por cima do seu ombro. As suas sobrancelhas loiras estavam sulcadas e ele estava a franzi-las para mim. Sorri-lhe, corando. Estava feliz por não ser sobre Jasper, mas estava envergonhada por ser sobre mim, quase a queimar a sua cozinha.

"Tiveste outra visão?" Perguntou Jasper. Não me parecia chateado ou triste. De facto, penso que é seguro dizer que ele parecia fascinado com a ideia.

Assenti, ainda a corar.

"Era sobre o quê?" Voltou-se de novo para o fogão.

"Eu ia oferecer-me para cozinhar o pequeno-almoço para ti," Decidi contra-lhe a verdade. Eu não era conhecida por mentir e não ia começar agora. "E na minha visão vi o fogão a pegar fogo, porque eu não sei cozinhar."

Jasper voltou-se para puder olhar para mim. Levantou a sobrancelha direita. "Tiveste uma visão em que tu pegavas fogo ao meu fogão porque me ias fazer o pequeno-almoço?" A sua voz era lenta.

Mordi o lábio e assenti. Não estava certa de qual seria a sua reacção. A visão não me dava exactamente nada para trabalhar.

Ele soltou um ronco alto antes de baixar a cabeça e rir. Ele estava realmente a rir-se de mim. Primeiro era calmo, quase difícil de dizer se ele estava a rir ou a tossir, mas quando se tornou mais depois tornou-se mais violento e óbvio. Ele inclinou-se para a frente, a sua mão a agarrar o seu estômago enquanto ele se começava a rir fortemente. O seu corpo tremia violentamente com cada riso que ele soltava.

Mordi o meu lábio com mais força e as minhas bochechas começavam a queimar. Por mais embaraçada que eu estivesse, o seu riso era contagiante. Ri-me com ele. Jasper olhou para mim, a sua cara vermelha de se rir. "Tu tiveste uma visão em que pegavas fogo ao meu fogão por estares a fazer panquecas?" A sua respiração saia em suspiros que se tornaram rapidamente em pequenos encaixes de riso. Nunca na minha vida tinha visto ninguém rir assim tanto, e o Jasper não parecia o tipo de pessoa que ri muito, por isso este momento tornou-se ainda mais surreal.

"Sim," soltei um risinho. "Eu tive."

Ele sorriu-me. O riso era menos violento, de vez em quando ele soltaria um riso, mas não tão mau como quando lhe contei pela primeira vez sobre a minha visão. "Obrigado por teres essa visão." Soltou outro riso. "Não sei o que faria se visse o meu fogão pegar fogo."

"Terias dito «Eu nunca vi um fogo alastrar tão depressa antes.» e depois abririas a boca, fecharias, e abanarias a cabeça."

"Viste tudo isso na tua visão?" Perguntou, surpreendido.

Assenti.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas algo tomou a sua atenção. Ele voltou-se para o fogão. "Merda!" Gritou, agarrando a espátula do balcão e pondo-a debaixo da panqueca. "Merda, merda, merda." Ele virou-se ao contrário e atirou a panqueca preta para o lavatório.

Mordi o meu lábio. "Boa." Esforcei-me para dizer, estava a tentar não me rir, mas era difícil.

Jasper apontou para o fogão. "Não está em chamas." Trouxe ao de cima um bom argumento.

"Verdade." Assenti. Ainda estava a sorrir. "Nunca tinha visto uma panqueca queimada antes."

"Cata-te." Ele riu enquanto as suas bochechas ficavam vermelhas. "Posso recordar-te que o fogão não está em chamas." Apontou para o fogão de novo.

Sorri. "Bom argumento."

Jasper terminou de fazer as panquecas para nós. Saltei do balcão e abri o frigorífico. Olhei em redor uma vez para ver dos grilos, ainda não os conseguia ver. Agarrei o pacote de leite.

"Quando acaba a data de validade?" Perguntou Jasper antes de eu abrir o pacote.

Olhei para a data impressa. "Que dia é hoje?" Olhei para ele.

Ele olhou por cima do meu ombro para o leite na minha mão. Tirou o pacote das minhas mãos, abriu-o, cheirou-o e fechou-o. "Está fora de validade" Atirou o pacote para o caixote do lixo debaixo do lava-loiças. "Queres uma cola?" Abriu a porta do frigorifico.

Assenti. "Sim, uma cola parece-me bem." Agarrei os pratos do fogão e caminhei para a mesa. O xarope já estava de fora.

Jasper pousou uma lata de cola à frente do meu prato enquanto puxava uma cadeira para mim. "Obrigada." Sorri para ele enquanto me sentava.

Ele puxou uma cadeira perto de mim e sentou-se. Várias caixas de comprimidos na sua mão e uma garrafa de cerveja na outra. Franzi lhe as sobrancelhas. Pensei em dizer algo sobre a cerveja e a medicação não combinarem, mas não queria parecer enfadonha, então mordi a minha língua e peguei na minha panqueca com o garfo.

"Que tipo de medicação é essa?" Perguntei, olhando para os comprimidos na mão dele.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Tipos de medicação diferentes para coisas diferentes." Ele abriu os frascos de medicação todos de uma vez e despejou os comprimidos em cima da mesa. Dois de cada. Tinha de haver pelo menos doze comprimidos na mesa. Era como se ele estivesse a gerir a sua própria farmácia. Ele juntou-os todos na mão e atirou-os para dentro da sua boca. Depois de estarem todos, abriu a garrafa de cerveja e engoliu-os todos.

Agarrei o xarope do meio da mesa e despejei-o nas minhas panquecas. Eu não era o Jasper, eu não sabia quais é que ele precisava e quais é que ele estava a tomar só para o diabo que carregue. Eu só desejava que ele não os tomasse com álcool. Eu não era médica, mas sabia que não iria acabar bem. Mantive o meu _olho_ aberto, certificando-me de concentrar toda a minha energia no futuro de Jasper.

"Estas panquecas são mesmo boas." Elogiei-o quando dei a primeira dentada.

"Obrigado. Deitei um pouco de extracto de baunilha nelas." Jasper deu uma dentada numa das suas próprias panquecas. "A minha mãe ensinou-me a fazer isso."

Sorri. "Como era a tua mãe?" Perguntei.

Jasper suspirou. "Bonita. Divertida. Ela tinha uma percepção do mundo que muita gente não tem. Tudo para ela era um jogo. Ela nunca levava nada a sério. Ela era uma boa mãe, mesmo assim. Ela amava-me. Ela nunca fez nada para me magoar. Mas, ela também amava álcool. O álcool era o seu melhor amigo." Ele não disse mais nada. Deu várias dentadas na sua panqueca. "Como é a tua mãe?" Perguntou, olhando para mim.

Suspirei. "Bonita. Rica. Casou com o meu pai pelo dinheiro e porque ele tem o seu próprio iate. Eu não a via muitas vezes. Eu via mais a ama. A ama não gostava muito de mim," Soltei um riso nervoso, "ela foi quem contou à minha mãe das minhas visões."

"Lamento." Jasper lamentou.

Encolhi os ombros. "Não lamentes."

Jasper e eu falamos calmamente juntos durante o resto do pequeno-almoço. Mantive um olho nele, física e mentalmente. Não conseguia ver nada dramática acontecer no seu futuro, mas as suas pupilas dilataram a meio do pequeno-almoço, mas o seu humor não alterou e ele ainda era o homem mais querido que eu já tinha conhecido. Eu apenas queria mesmo que ele fosse mais cuidadoso com a medicação.

"Obrigada pelo pequeno-almoço." Tirei os pratos da mesa agarrando-os e levando-os para o balcão. "Eu lavo a loiça já que fizeste o pequeno-almoço."

"Não," Disse Jasper por trás de mim. "Eu lavo a loiça. Tu és minha convidada."

"Tens a certeza?" Franzi as sobrancelhas. "Não há problema."

"Não, é a minha casa e tu és minha convidada." Ele rodou a torneira e deixou a água encher o lava-loiça. Agarrou os pratos do balcão e começou a passá-los por água.

Suspirei, decidindo que se ele queria lavar a loiça, então ele podia. Caminhei para a outra sala, a sala onde deixei o meu livro. Pensei em começar onde tinha deixado. Sentei-me na almofada do meio do sofá e abri o livro. Vislumbrei as palavras antes de encontrar onde tinha deixado. Estava a meio da frase quando a página começou a ficar enublada. Estava prestes a ter outra visão.

"Por favor que não seja sobre o Jasper…"

* * *

**A/N [Daddy's Little Cannibal]:** O meu estômago está a matar-me. Eck. De qualquer forma, espero mesmo que tenham gostado. Estou um pouco nervosa acerca desta história pois não estou habituada à relação do Jasper e da Alice, embora eu ame mesmo esta história. Okay, bem, vou dormir uma sesta e rezar para não morrer desta estúpida gripe que tenho. Obrigada por todo o apoio maravilhoso. Por favor, não tenham medo de deixar uma revisão _positiva._

Alguma linha favorita neste capítulo? Eu sei que não tem tanta piada como o outro, mas têm uma cena favorita neste capítulo ou nesta história?

**A/N [Roberts]:** Ok, ok, eu sei que a frase do Michael Jackson não teve piada e aproveito para deixar os meus pêsames à sua família.

Peço desculpa pela demora, mas como expliquei no meu perfil, não chego para tudo. Finalmente estou de férias e consegui colocar outro capítulo, como devem saber a historia não é grande, faltam 3 capítulos para terminar.

Enjoy :)


End file.
